The Drunk
by Neqa'el
Summary: Remember Farnham from diablo 1 this is his story. Continues into second game. Enjoy. This is my first fanfic tell me what you think
1. Prologue

The Drunk

Prologue

It had been a dark cloudy thunder had begun to rumble off in the far distance. Farnham had been sitting talking to Ogden the barkeeper, talking about the coming storm. When he saw them he had frowned, almost a hundred riders all clothed from head to foot in black, thundering down the rolling hills. He saw a man come to greet them, one of the many travellers who regularly came through Tristram. He raised both hands in greeting...He was cut down by one of the riders who produced a wicked looking blade. The other riders trampling over his bleeding body. The riders stormed through the village. Farnham rushed out at some of the mounted shadows but was knocked conscious by a galloping horse.

When he awakened he went gone to the fountain where a gathering of seventy or so men stood, some of them included the King's personal guard. At the centre of them stood The Archbishop Lazarus. He was a tall man clothed in an immaculate flowing white robe holding a staff almost as tall as himself. His white hair was only beginning to recede; his bright green eyes seemed to burn with an inner fire. He spoke with such charisma and power that it seemed to enchant all who heard it. He spoke of the foul beasts that killed many, desecrated the church and kidnapped the King's precious son. He cried out for all who considered themselves men to accompany him, their Archbishop to the Labyrinth to stamp out these desecrators. A great roar went up among the gathered men. Farnham, who had also been entranced by Lazarus's words, yelled with them "For the King, for the Archbishop" for a second Farnham turned and saw the town's storyteller Cain leaning against a nearby wall, his eyes filled with sadness.

That night many of them had entered the church. Led by Lazarus they travelled deeper and deeper into its shadowy depths. Frahnam shivered beside him were his fellow friends and townsmen also a few Knights old king Loeric. The shadows of the labyrinth seemed to surround them ahead. Griswold stood beside him a huge double-bladed axe in his hands "I don't like this" he whispered as though speaking loudly would mean instant death. "How does Lazarus know were he is going?" how should I know?" Frahnam hissed back. Suddenly out of the darkness Frahnam saw a shape. As the intrepid group came closer it became clear it was a lectern upon it was a black book. Lazarus snatching a burning brand from a nearby wall approached it. He slowly lifted to book open. His tall form blocked the book from sight but Farhnam could see his green eyes. When he first began reading his eyes filled with shock then he began devouring the pages reading them at an alarming rate. Suddenly he snapped the book shut. The men rushed to him whispering to him, asking what the book said. For many of them it would have been useless to open the book themselves for they could not read. He waved away there questions a small smile forming on his lips "nothing of importance" he said his voice sounded strange as though he was talking to them from afar." We must press on," he said striding away the frightened men following closely on his footsteps.

Soon they reached a huge cavern he stopped taking in a deep breath of the foulair. "Yes" he whispered "here" Suddenly he rushed off vanashing into the darkness. Farhnam felt his heart sink as Lazarus disappeared he had been the power that ran the men inspirering them to venture into this black pit. Now he was gone. One of the men wailed "Archbishop? Where are you? Where are you? His wail turning into a terrible scream of fear. In the darkness something writhed noises suddenly rustling from all sides "The bastards run off" said Griswold readying his axe many others also readied their own weapons but stared uncertainly into the darkness. Frahnam felt terror gripping at his heart. A hulking shape began to close in behind the group. "LOOK OUT" screamed Frahnam many turned to see an inhuman horror charge towards them It was almost eight feet tall it skin a horrible reddish hue in its hand was a huge cleaver as big as an axe many raised their weapons in defence the monster just cut them down where they stood other smaller creatures flocked behind screaming horribly. Frahnam terrfied followed Griswold helping him cut his way though the smaller creatures. The two of them rushed for the nearest door. Inside were a few of the small hideous demons gathered around a child their wicked blades tearing at his flesh. With a roar Griswold charged towards them and Frahnam at his side between them they killed or drove off the demons but Griswold took a slash to the leg "Are you alrite? Said Frahnam his voice trembling "I'll be fine" He grunted back scooping the crying child.

"You do realise though...we have to come the way we came" said Griswold staring at Frahnam. "I know" he whispered back his hand shaking. They stared at each other for a second, walked to the door. Frahnam took a deep breath, kick the door open and they rushed out.

Frahnam charged into a group of goat headed monstrosities. He fought like a man possessed, two of the abominations were dead by the time they realised they were under attack the other two growled at him their voices completely inhuman Frahnam matched them blow for blow then opened the hairy chest of the one on his right with vicious riposte dark blood almost black seeped out quickly covering the stone floor but with this move he opened himself to the other beasts retaliation. He was sent flying with a mean shoulder barge Frahnam might have cracked his skull but something broke his fall. He looked up in time to see Griswold cut the Goat man down from behind. Farnham scrambled up he turned to see what he had fallen on. It was the body of Aldo; one of his best friend lying face up his expression was twisted by horror. Farnham felt tears sting his eyes, and then he stumbled away with Griswold.

They faced though the torch lit rooms ignoring everything except escape. They raced up a flight of stairs. Hope flickered in Farnham's chest they would make it he thought then a figure stepped into sight. It was covered in black spiked armour the sword in its hand had runes engraved all over it and they seemed to thirst for flesh. Griswold gently almost lovingly placed the crying baby Wirt onto the floor "good luck" he whispered to Farnham "you too" he replied his voice breaking. They rushed at the demon who hissed and ran to meet them. It moved with inhuman swiftness its deadly sword flashing before it, driving them both back. Farnham would have been killed had Griswold swung at the creature with his Great Axe, forcing it to parry his powerful blow. Farnham realised that the two of them could not overcome the demon they were both tiring quickly and the nightmare before them sowed no signs of slowing Farnham swung his blade with all his might at the demon swung with equal power, for a second Farnham feared his blade would be knocked out of his hand but instead he heard a horrible screeching sound of metal on metal and felt his blade come free swinging it at the demons head which came clean off no blood spread from the decapitated body. Farnham looked at his sword in surprise it was broken in half it took him a second to work out what had happened the demon had cut though his blade but the shattered end had still proved deadly. Throwing away the hilt he picked up the demons sword and its ebony scabbard. It was unnaturally light the Runes along its edge blazed malevolently when the hilt touched his hand, quickly sheathing the blade he and Griswold ran out into the night the screams still pursuing them out of the terrible place. Then it hit home, his friends all dead. So many bodies' he fell onto his hands and knees weeping pathetically his sobs racking the whole of his body. "Come on I'll buy you a drink," said Griswold Wirt still in his arms.


	2. Chapter 1

The Drunk

Chapter 1

Farnham ran across the Green land his breath coming out in short ragged bursts tears streaming down his face. He stumbled and fell to the ground turning he saw a huge pillar of black smoke billowing in the distance. Farnham put his head in his hands catching his breath. It had happened all over again. Tristram was burning.

Hearing the screams Farnham had stumbled to see what was happening only to see creatures running towards the town some squat demons wielding wicked spears others the goatmen he recalled from the night in the labyrinth, the girl Gillian had died a spear though her screams for help cut off by a spear in the gut. Fear had sobered Farnham quickly dashing for the forge he took up the sword and scabbard he had taken from the demon when he had been in the labyrinth. For a second he hesitated the _right_ thing to do would be to stay and fight. Perhaps he would find death a release; maybe the demons spears would be an end to the nightmares. Then fear won over all else. He sprinted for the river splashing though is dark water onto the other side. He ran past the witches' hut, which looked deserted. Onto the grey forbidding hills not looking back. He ran blindly not caring where he was. Only wanting to escape the horrors at Tristram.

So now what? He thought to himself. In the distance he saw the towering black trees of the dark forest beyond them the marsh. He dimly remembered being told that the rogue monetary lay beyond the marches. He stood wiping the tears from his face and began walking. Rain began to fall, like all the angels in heaven had decided to take a piss at the same time. It matted Farnham long hair and his scruffy beard. He thought about his life in Tristram before it all went wrong. He had been training to be a soldier of fortune, as had many other young men in town. Rumour had it many generals in westmarch would snap up any mercenaries in the area to bolster their force and if victory went their way they would be well paid. All those dreams had been shattered the night the riders came. As if be had been buried alive the world had gone a meaningless grey.

Snapped out of his dark brooding by a structure ahead. It looked like an abandoned farm. Cautiously approaching he stepped slowly onto the porch looking down onto the wooden planks he saw they were stained with blood. He opened the solid oak door to find the house eerily deserted. The house comprised of a single large room two beads each on an opposite wall and a bookshelf on the far wall. Farnham turned to the door. Night was coming on and the rain had intensified, he decided he would stay the night in this place though he did feel uncomfortable. As though the ghosts of the past owners still haunted this place. He didn't like the idea of sleeping in another mans bead but he was to exhausted to really care, crawling into the bead he laid his head back and went to sleep almost immediately. The dream was always the same always the butcher killing all his friends everyone he had thought would remain in his life suddenly gone. There were so many bodies they were all around him with the accusing stares of the dead. He couldn't…breath. Snapping awake gasping in air. He struggled from his sweat-covered sheets. Standing up he took deep breaths trying to calm his wildly beating heart. He decided to try and find the food stores of this farm. Luckily there was some dried meat, fruits and biscuits. After a small meal he set off again hoping to reach the monastery within at least two days.

The sky was a dull grey and the whole land seemed to be eerily quite no birds song, No wind just stillness. Farnham barley noticed he was to wrapped up in his dark past. He felt a fierce need for a drink to lose himself to forget the burning memories but there was no drink only blasted water. He spat onto the pale grass disgustedly.

Suddenly he saw smoke rising ahead. Finally he thought. As he crested the hill he saw it was a campfire but the figures around it were all female. He decided that it must be some of the rogues. He ran down the hill calling "hey over here" the women around the fire rose slowly. What looked to be the leader of the group strode slowly towards Farnham. She was tall and very pale she was clothed in a dark breastplate when Farnham looked into her eyes he felt unease in his stomach. The others almost ten of them trailed behind her all with the same pale faces and fiery eyes. Farnham noted with discomfort that all of them carried weapons. "Who are you?" Farnham asked his voice rasping like a knife being sharpened. The leader spoke showing sharp white teeth "I am Saelda" The voice sounding hollow, dead. Farnham backed away his hand going to his sword.

Sealda smiled. She and the others began to advance readying their weapons. Farnham pulled his sword from its scabbard. He had forgotten its unnatural lightness the arcane runes upon its length blazed with eldritch hunger. Farnham felt bitter hate well up in his soul all his life nothing he had done seemed to have made any difference now these ghostly women would bare the brunt of his anger. Farnham's adversaries hesitated seeing the demonic sword and the gleam in its owner's eyes. Sealda hissed, "Are you all cowards? **Kill him"**

At that moment Farnham charged forward. His body remembered the forms of swordplay and he spun his sword about him like a whirlwind. Two of the women were wounded in a heartbeat; one went down missing her throat another had taken a moment to realize she had a wicked slash from her chest to her hip, Farnham laughed with a mad joy at the strength he felt. The demon sword seemed to pass though armour and flesh like it was nothing but parchment It's runes blazing as if in glee at the bloodshed. Now the others were on their guard and they all grouped together so Farnham couldn't get close. One of them backed behind him trying to take him by surprise after a short exchange of blows she nitched his arm, he retuned by lopping her head off at the shoulders. This distraction however had given Farnham's assailants to surround him. They slowly closed in tightening the net, Farnham thought desperately of how he could overcome them but it seemed he was doomed. Just when Farnham had given up hope, he heard a whizzing sound and a dull thunk followed by a scream of pain he turned to see one of his opponents with an arrow protruding from her throat. Farnham taking advantage of the gap ran though disrupting the formation. More arrows whizzed by unnervingly finding their targets. Farnham charged forward with renewed vigour splitting shields and breaking swords. Suddenly it was just Farnham and Sealda. The mysterious archer seemed to realise that whatever past between these two should be without interference. "I'm going to gut you like a fish" Sealda hissed to Farnham they slowly circled each other she feinted at him but her sword was easily parried away. Then she launched a viscous volley of blows at Farnham. Now they were both fighting at a high speed their blades moving faster, faster, Farnham was grinning like a madman. Suddenly in one smooth motion Farnham knocked her blade flying though the air and before she had time to act plunged his own right through her belly. She gasped blood coming from her mouth. "Goodbye Sealda" he whispered. Then the air about her began to vibrate there was a flash of blue light. Farnham looked back fearing sorcery but the only thing there was her corpse paler then usual, if it were possible.

Farnham after sheathing his sword searched the bodies to see if anything could be gained from them after a moment he had a pouch containing a considerable amount of gold coins. Then remembering the archer he turned to see her, for it was a women striding towards him. She peered at him then not recognising him spat onto Sealda's corpse. "Who are you?" she said after a brief pause.

"Farnham" he replied wearily noting the confrontational edge in her voice

"Farnham…?" she said raising her eyebrows. "Just Farnham" his eyes hardening into a steely gaze. "Well then just Farnham you were heading the wrong way" He frowned "But the monastery is that way" he replied puzzled "That it is but the monastery is overrun the sisterhood camp is this way" she countered pointing to the south west. "Will you accompany me there?"


End file.
